


Counting to 101

by sweetbreadislove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbreadislove/pseuds/sweetbreadislove
Summary: Кроворон приходит вечером.
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Daemon II Blackfyre
Kudos: 3





	Counting to 101

Кроворон приходит вечером. Раз за разом, в одно и то же время, и Деймон с отчаянием понимает, что ждет его. Стоит солнцу скрыться за горизонтом, как он замирает от любого звука, доносящегося из коридора, прислушиваясь, бросает взгляды на дверь чаще, чем нужно. И испытывает горькое разочарование в те дни, когда его волнение оказывается напрасным. Но сегодня не такой день.  


Кроворон всегда выглядит изможденным, с его мертвенно-бледной кожей, бесцветными ресницами и маленькими морщинками у глаза, но Деймон почти уверен, что эта усталость не настоящая. Кроворон разливает по кубкам дорнийское, берет себе и протягивает ему.  


\- Ты знаешь, что я не стану пить с тобой, зачем опять предлагаешь? - вздергивает подбородок Деймон.  


Кроворон улыбается уголком губ, ставит кубок обратно и садится в кресло напротив Деймона. Красный глаз смотрит так внимательно, что тому кажется, что его обладатель сейчас читает его мысли, видит все бурлящие в нем эмоции. Желание прогнать и дикий страх, что после этого он не вернется, презрение к себе за то, что он больше не находит сил для ненависти к нему, но находит для оправданий. Гордость, что не позволяет ему взять проклятый кубок, когда он так хочет, как будто это что-то значит, как будто они станут ближе от этого и он сможет сказать Кроворону все, о чем молчит.  


\- Как знать, сколько попыток нужно? - пожимает плечами десница. - Я просил руки своей сестры полсотни раз, а потом перестал, но, возможно, именно в следующий раз она бы согласилась. Что думаешь? - он склоняет голову к плечу, как настоящая птица, и Деймона это раздражает и умиляет одновременно.  


\- Я думаю, что и сотня раз тебе не поможет, - угрюмо отвечает он.  


\- Что ж, значит, я считаю до сто первого, - Кроворон приподнимает кубок, а потом делает глоток, не переставая улыбаться, мягко и снисходительно. Деймону плохо от этой улыбки, плохо от жалости с его стороны, потому что он так в них нуждается, но он не должен, не должен, не должен...  


Кроворон говорит о лорде Айронвуде, что приехал с визитом, о его юной дочери, которая хотела посмотреть на драконьи яйца кузины Дейллы и кузины Рей, о его младшем сыне, который заглядывался отнюдь не на драконьи яйца принцесс, о музыкантах, игравших на пиру, и Деймон постепенно расслабляется, тоже садится в кресло, а голос Кроворона убаюкивает, но спать нельзя, ведь тогда он уйдет...  


Вдруг он задает вопрос, и Деймон вздрагивает от сменившейся интонации. Он встряхивает головой, прогоняя проклятую сонливость.  


\- Извини, что? Я прослушал, - он чувствует укол смущения, когда поднимает взгляд.  


\- Ты действительно играешь на скрипке? - теперь лицо Кроворона совершенно серьезно.  


\- Да, - растерянно произносит Деймон. Почему он спрашивает? - Хочешь, чтобы я сыграл для Айронвудов? - он выдавливает из себя усмешку, но выходит крайне жалко. Ассоциации с его неуклюжим восстанием по-прежнему причиняют почти физическую боль. Неужели поэтому?..  


\- Ты сыграешь мне? - Кроворон чуть наклоняется вперед, и Деймон чувствует, как в горле встает комок.  


\- Ты правда этого хочешь?  


\- Я люблю музыку, - уголки губ Кроворона поднимаются, и от этого становится спокойнее. - Ты устал. Я оставлю тебя сейчас, а завтра принесу тебе скрипку и ты мне сыграешь, - он поднимается, и Деймон отчаянно выкрикивает "нет" до того, как осознает, что сделал. К щекам приливает жар.  


\- Ты хочешь спать, я вижу, - хмурится Кровавый Ворон, но садится обратно.  


\- Не хочу, - упрямо заявляет Деймон. - Расскажи еще что-нибудь. Про наследника Айронвуда. Он остался в Дорне? - после его позорного порыва хуже этой просьбой он уже не сделает.  


\- Кошмары? Бессонница? - мягким голосом спрашивает Кроворон, но ничего безжалостнее он сказать бы не мог. - От чего еще ты мог устать?  


\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - жалобно произносит Деймон. Хочется спрятаться от этого прожигающего красного глаза, свернуться в клубок прямо в кресле и завыть.  


\- Ты хочешь об этом говорить. Но ты боишься того, что я могу ответить, - Кроворон вздыхает и качает головой. - Не надо.  


Деймон почти задыхается от раздирающих его чувств. От желания вывалить все сразу до желания послать в Пекло. Вместо этого он молчит.  


Кроворон снова поднимается и улыбается на этот раз чуть грустно, или Деймону только кажется.  


\- Я не стану тебя заставлять.  


Он идет к выходу, и Деймон ощущает такой прилив отчаяния, как никогда прежде.  


\- Бринден! - зовет он. Кроворон поворачивается и выжидающе смотрит на него.  


\- Я слабак, - почти всхлипывает Деймон. - Ты убил моего отца, моих братьев, ты лишил меня короны и держишь меня здесь, но все равно ты мне нужен. Я... Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Сейчас... Мне плохо одному, - он заставляет себя не отводить взгляд, и это кажется труднее, чем биться с десятком рыцарей одновременно.  


\- Ты не слабак. Глупец, это точно, но не слабак, - спокойно отвечает Кроворон. Он подходит и вдруг опускается на колени перед его креслом. Теплая рука ложится на крепко сжатые на подлокотнике пальцы Деймона. Теплая и живая... Он понимает, что хочет еще больше этого тепла, но он не посмеет.  


\- Они умерли из-за меня. Убил их ты, но вина лежит на мне, - каждое слово дается с трудом. - Они последовали за мной...  


\- Вина лежит только на них, - перебивает Кроворон. - Человек в здравом уме не принял бы участия в вашей авантюре. И уж не думаешь ли ты, что они пошли на измену из любви к тебе?  


Деймон вздрагивает. Нет, он так не думает. Такой был только один...  


\- Алин... - выдыхает он. Кроворон прикрывает глаз и медленно кивает.  


\- На его месте должен был быть я, - Деймон говорит как можно тише, чтобы скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе. - Он любил меня, а я не мог полюбить в ответ так же. Я даже не думал о его чувствах. А теперь уже поздно... - он сжимает зубы и часто дышит, смотрит на колени Кроворона и думает, что в сущности нет разницы, заплачет он или нет, но почему-то для него есть. - Теперь я лежу ночью и думаю, как, наверное, ему было страшно умирать одному, как я выслушивал его убийцу, хотя еще мог его спасти. Думал ли он обо мне? Проклинал меня? - Деймон поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Кровороном. - Это меня нужно было утопить в колодце... - едва слышно заканчивает он, и Бринден мягко проводит пальцами по его руке.  


\- Мне жаль.  


\- Правда? - спрашивает Деймон, и ему стыдно за то, сколько надежды в этом вопросе.  


\- Я знаю, каково это - терять тех, кто... - Кроворон делает небольшую паузу. - Небезразличен.  


\- Эйгор презирал меня за Алина. Не только за Алина, если честно, - признается Деймон. - За Узким морем его не было... Ты не презираешь?  


Кроворон беззвучно смеется, и Деймону становится обидно.  


\- Что смешного я сказал?  


\- Прости, конечно, ничего. И последнее, за что я буду презирать человека, так это за то, кого он любит, - серьезно говорит Бринден, и, хотя алый глаз все еще светится весельем, Деймону все равно. Он верит Кроворону. Возможно, просто _хочет_ верить.  


\- А ты любишь кого-нибудь? - к лицу опять приливает жар, но ему зачем-то очень нужно это знать. - Или только Ширу... Любил...  


\- Люблю, - просто отвечает Кроворон и поднимается на ноги, но руку пока не убирает.  


\- Мне остаться с тобой, пока ты не заснешь?  


Сначала Деймону кажется, что слух его подвел. Потом он чувствует, как глаза опять начинает щипать, и он несколько раз моргает. Потом кивает, и Бринден наконец отпускает его руку.  


\- Рассказать тебе историю?  


Деймон чуть улыбается.  


\- Сначала я дойду до кровати. Не хочется заснуть на полпути.


End file.
